


Empty Seat

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everybody Lives, Family, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years of this tradition being forgotten, they had left an empty sit at the Christmas table for an unexpected visitor yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17 spending time with friends/family  
> This work can be read as stand alone piece, mostly focused on Charlie love, however, it is a part of Christmas at Sabriel's series and read in the context of other parts of that series makes more sense (and you get the dick joke)

"Shall we begin?"  
"Hold on for a second...”

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes as his brother eyed the table suspiciously.  
"Why did you set up five plates? There's four of us.” Dean narrowed his eyes.  
"It's a tradition, Dean, don't you remember? You prepare an additional setting for an unexpected guest, a lost traveller. It is Christmas Eve, ater all.” Sam sighed.  
"Well” Dean crossed his arms on his chest. "We haven't practised this tradition in years.”  
"It's the first year in our own house for Gabe and me...” Sam shrugged minutely, some of his internal irritation fading away. "I feel like... Like I should, you know? We have the space, we have enough food. If someone came knocking, we could help them.”

Dean licked his lip nervously, then he shot Cas a sideways glance. Cas seemed to be lacking any strong opinions on the subject so Dean looked at Gabe. He was gaping at Sam with adoration; totally useless, that guy  
"I honestly don't think someone would choose a house with [a giant snow dick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2701172) erected in the frontyard...” he finally said. "It's a bit... uninviting.”  
"What'ya saying, Dean-o? It is exactly the opposite! It shows exactly what kind of a fun family we are!" Gabriel unglued his eyes from Sam and grinned devillishly.  
At that Dean sighed heavily.  
"Let's just begin." he waved his hand, letting it go.

Sam smiled minutely and took a deeper breath to probably announce the beginning of supper, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Four men froze at the unexpected sound. It had to ring twice more before Sam's body kicked into a gear and he moved to open up, sending the others a fearful glance on his way out of the room. Castiel, Gabriel and Dean looked at each other, completely unsettled.

And then a loud shriek came from the direction of the hallway.

As if on command, all three of them launched towards the source of the terrifying noise and, still completely in sync, froze right in the doorway. Sam was laughing and swirling around with one very happy Charlie Bradbury in his arms, her red hair like a flaming flag waving after her.

"Charlie!" Dean's expression momentarily changed into one of joyful surprise.  
"Dean!" she let go of Sam and jumped straight onto the other Winchester, buring her face into his shoulder. "So good to see you!"

It had been quite some time since they all had heard from Charlie and while long silences weren't exactly a new thing, they were actually starting to get slightly worried about her this time.

"I wasn't sure whether I got the right adress" Charlie said, letting go of Dean to take her cap and scarf off. "But, hey, the dick guided me!" she chuckled and Dean blushed a little, especially as Gabe sent him a triumphant look.

As she took off her coat, she also went on to hug Cas and Gabriel and let them lead her into the living room as she ogled the interior of the neat house.  
"I like it here." she said with simple honesty and then her gaze fell upon the awaiting supper. "Oh, I interrupted you, sorry." she flushed with embarassment, taking a step back.  
"Actually..." Dean grunted awkwardly. "Actually we were just about to begin. And we have a spare setting for... uhm... an unexpected guest." he glared at Sam, daring him to tease him about this. "So you can join us, if you want."  
"Who am I to say no to food?" she lit up immediately. "Thanks, guys!"

Charlie took a seat and so they all sat down to begin with the turkey that Gabriel stuffed according to some experimental recipe, which made Dean at least a tadbit hesitant to try. However, Charlie begun filling them in on her adventures and soon he was too focused on her tales to even notice the moment that Gabriel served him a monstrous portion he machinally started eating. He barely paid any attention to anything but Charlie because she just... fitted there.

She had been on and off recently but that spot right there was still hers, even though she had never been in that particular house before. Charlie was family and Dean felt a massive lump forming in his throat as the emotion slowly overwhelmed him, his mind slowly processing that she was finally back where she belonged. He swallowed hard, trying not to let these feelings show, when a warm hand grabbed his palm, a set of slim fingers intertwining with his.

He turned around to find Cas looking at him with his eyes full of understanding and immense, neverending love he could barely handle having directed at himself. Cas held his gaze as he slowly lifted their linked hands up and kissed the gold band on Dean's finger. Family.


End file.
